northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 18: Calling Out For Love! Fire x Air
is the eighteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Kumiko wants to confess her love towards Anaira, but she can't make it because she's been afraid that she might be refused her immediately. Meanwhile, Maxwell and syndicate group conducting a secret plan to scatter the 110.9% Bug immediately. Plot As the Game Quest Masters heading back to Hanamori Media Research headquarters, the Gem Quest Masters has decided to join with the Game Quest Masters to head on to the media research building. When they were in Hanamori Media Research building, the Gem Quest Masters told to Noi that they want to work with the Game Quest Masters in order to defeat Maxwell and the members of her syndicate. Noi agreed it since she was also the one who recruited them to become Gem Quest Masters. In RSG Headquarters, Maxwell conducted an emergency meeting in order to spread the 110.9% Bug without being traced by the Game Quest Masters, as well as the Gem Quest Masters. At the rooftop of Hanamori Media Research, Anaira and Kumiko had a pep talk for a while. They were talking about their respective love lives. Kumiko said that she haven't confessed her love towards a person she really loves the most, which Anaira had curiosity on the person Kumiko referred to. The next day; Megumi, Mikoto, Kanade and Mirei unexpectedly came again to Hanamori Media Research building, which caused Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro to surprise. Meanwhile, Kumiko told to Kizuna and Eriko that she already had a talk with her special someone, but she has not already confessed yet about her true feelings. On the other hand, Anaira and the Gem Quest Masters noticed that Maxwell and her syndicate members didn't do any plan to wreak havoc again, so they decided to head outside the building to check what's happening outside. And when they head outside, they were been surprised by the Syndicate Quest Masters and other members of the syndicate. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. Maxwell, who was been hiding behind, felt glad that her secret plan was proceeding smoothly. Back to Hanamori Media Research, other Game Quest Masters found out that the members of the syndicate has been attacking again. Then they decided to help their comrades in the battle. The remaining Game Quest Masters came in to help their comrades in the battle. Maxwell also came in and attacked the Game Quest Masters and the Gem Quest Masters. She also attempt to attack Kumiko but Anaira blocked it off. The battle ends as Anaira and Kumiko defeated Maxwell, as well as other Game Quest Masters and Gem Quest Masters did to other Syndicate Quest Masters and other syndicate members. Maxwell and her syndicate members retreated immediately after their defeat. Anaira and Kumiko had a private talk for a while after the battle. There Kumiko confessed to Anaira that she's in love to a person she admires the most, which she refers to Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, was blushed about this; accepted her confession, and she said that she will protect Kumiko anytime. Meanwhile, Maxwell told her other syndicate members to proceed the plan faster in order to defeat the Game Quest Masters, as well as the Gem Quest Masters. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes